


Falling for you (literally)

by whiskis



Series: Sunset Café [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alex is a sweetheart, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Flynn is the best, Julie needs a hug, Meet-Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskis/pseuds/whiskis
Summary: Julie registered the words at the same time that everyone of them did. She called him pretty face, shit, her brain to mouth filter was also broken.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Sunset Café [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206857
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Falling for you (literally)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if someone asks, I’m still paying attention to my class. I don’t know where this come from, it just needed to be written. As always, english is not my first language, so I claim all mistakes. I hope you like it!

Julie had a hell of a night, she had a dream about her mum, writing with her, having her in the studio again, playing the piano. And when she woke up, her mum wasn’t there, and real life sucked big time. So, her morning started like shit, and then, on top of that Carlos didn’t let her go through her morning routine, breaking the fucking shower. And then she was late. She hated being late, but there she was, Friday morning and running late for her music class, _friggin’ fantastic._ In her frantic pace to get there earlier, even if that was impossible, she ran through the corridors, not really looking where she was going, her only concern was getting to class. That’s why Julie didn’t see him until it was too late. She collided with such intensity that flew back a couple steps, landing on her ass. _Great_.

“Shit, shit, shit. I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry.” Someone was saying. The one that crashed into her didn’t stop there, he continued talking non-stop. “Shit, shit… Are you okay? Shit, sorry, sorry. I didn’t see you there.”

He was moving his hands in her direction without touching nothing more than air, looking hella awkward about the whole crash incident. His babbling of “ _sorry_ ” and “ _shits_ ” continued for a few more loooong seconds until Julie looked up at the boy in question and he froze in place. In any other moment, she would have laughed about, above all, her clumsiness, but right at that moment, shit hit the fan. It was barely nine in the morning and she had had enough, she wanted to cry really bad, but a part of her awakened and was more powerful than that. She wasn’t going to cry, she was about to tell him off. She rose to her feet, and in a very angry spanish said:

“¡Mira por donde vas, joder!” His face was priceless, scared, but she was still angry and wanted him to know that, so she translated. “Look where you’re going, for fuck’s sake.”

She glared at him and she left. Just like that. She was angry, late and with a distant ache in her lower back due to the crash. She didn’t look back, she didn’t even register the boy’s face, he was just another shitty thing happening in her already shitty day. The teacher didn’t appreciate her excuses, her mood or, for the record, her sulkiness during class. He almost gave her detention. Flynn was looking at her from across the room, clearly worried about her. Julie’s phone vibrated in her pocket, probably a text from Flynn. She ignored it for the moment, later she would explain about her worst morning in a while.

∞

“So you ran into him, he apologized and, even then, you screamed at him. Girl… You DID have an awful morning, you are not like that. Where is my _ball-of-sunshine_ _Julie_?”

The last bit of Flynn’s speech was almost cooing at Julie, and she didn’t appreciate it. Flynn was actually laughing at her about her horrible mood. His day could get any worst? Well, she wouldn’t say that out loud, testing her luck wasn’t something she wanted to do. They were walking down the street, to get their usual evening coffee.

“That Julie is buried deep inside my awful morning mood. All of this is Carlos to blame, I’m sure of it, ruining everyone’s morning flooding the bathroom. How he did it is still a mystery, at one moment I was showering and the next it was water all over the bathroom, screams, my father in panic mode and me having to run to class and still being late. AWFUL.” She left out the part about her mum’s dream, she didn’t want to worry her, or worst, for her to tell his dad about it.

“How do you know it was Carlos? He wasn’t there when the shower broke down on YOU.”

“I still don’t know, but I will figure it out.” She left that out like a threat. “It’s impossible that my luck is THAT bad.”

They walked to their usual spot by the window at _Sunset_ _Café_ , a little coffee shop on their way home. Every evening after class the both of them stopped for a quick drink, their little tradition since the school year begun. It was their last year, they deserve some freedom, soon they will be college students. The coffee at _Sunset Café_ was top quality, but being totally true to herself, Julie knew they started coming to the café when she saw one cute barista cleaning the tables outside. Later they discovered that the cute barista had a cute boyfriend and they were THE CUTTEST together. Alex (that was his name) wasn’t the only cute barista at Sunset Café, Reggie was pretty cute too, just a little too enthusiastic about… well, everything. The four of them build a great friendship in the last couple of months since Julie and Flynn started going to the café. They were awesome people, and they loved music as much as Julie and Flynn did. Surrounded with her friends, at her favourite café, Julie started to feel her sour mood start to disappear. Until she saw him. Maybe her luck WAS that bad.

“That’s him, he’s the boy who almost ran me over this morning.” She whispered to Flynn.

“Well, if you think about it, YOU almost ran him over.” Flynn was actually having fun with the situation.

Julie gave her best friend the ugliest look, but said nothing. The both of them looked over the coffee station where the boy was chatting animatedly to Alex and Reggie. Neither of them noticed the girls for a few minutes. The girls were examining the new boy.

“It’s me or all the boys at the café are kind of cute?” Asked Flynn, smiling. “You think is because of the coffee? Maybe it’s the air. Am I cutter when we are here?” She was rambling, but Julie only heard the first question.

“He’s not cute.” Julie knew she was fooling no one, let alone Flynn. The smirk that Flynn shoot Julie let that clear. She noticed instantly that Julie found him cute indeed.

The truth was that he WAS cute, super cute, and hot… _oh god_ , those arms. Why would anyone wear sleeveless shirts in autumn? It was cold outside, no snow kind of cold, but a sweater-day kind of cold. And there he was, sleeveless shirt, showing those insanely toned arms. _Girl_ , Julie could daydream whit those arms (just a little bit). At that moment, all three of the boys turned their heads to look at them. _Shit_. Did he catch her looking? Julie hoped he did not, but Flynn sure did, if her laugh was anything to go by. She was never going to let that down. Alex waved at the girls, a warm smile softening his face. He patted the boy in the arm and walked to the girls, the smile never leaving his face. Alex was truly a sweetheart. Julie tried not to look at the boy, but his face was also pretty. Shit, it was not fair, someone who looked like that shouldn’t have made her morning shittier, he should have made it better. Julie’s luck was totally off. But here they were, he being too pretty, and her too stubborn to accept her own fault in the morning crash accident. She would never accept her fault, she deserved a victory after all the shitty things that happened to her that morning.

“Good evening, ladies. What could I get two pretty girls like you?” _Told y_ _ou_ , a sweetheart.

“I want th…” Julie didn’t get to finish because Flynn cut her mid sentence.

“Who is the sleeveless, Alex? Hadn’t seen him around before.”

“Oh, him… Well, remember when I told you that Reggie and I had a group, with a third member?” Julie did remember that, he told them the first time they all talked about music. She remembered Alex and Reggie laughing at her and telling her that she would love their third member because he loved music as fiercely as her. While Alex was still talking, Reggie and the boy also approached them. “So, this is Luke, the king of puppy stare and our the third band member.”

Alex presented him with both hands like a tacky magic trick. It wasn’t funny (even if it was a little bit funny). As soon as they were next to the table the boy’s face (Luke now) morphed into recognition. Julie saw the exact moment when he realized that she was the girl from the crash accident. _Shit_ , her day COULD get worse.

“YOU! You crashed into me and then you yelled at me for doing nothing! I was trying to see if you were okay.” Luke was losing his fire as he continued speaking, not really angry at her, just confused over all.

The rational part of Julie knew that he was right, and she was in the wrong, but the irrational part, the one that had been all over the place the entire day did not like that, so she only had one option: yell again.

“I crashed into you!? You weren’t even looking ahead of you! I was running late and because of you I arrived late to class.” Flynn snorted at that knowing that was not the case, and Julie gave her a glare. “You should check where you are going, your pretty face is not gonna save you this time.”

Julie registered the words at the same time that everyone of them did. She called him pretty face, _shit_ , her brain to mouth filter was also broken. Flynn totally laughed at that, full body laugh, while Alex and Reggie stood there too shocked to even react. Luke was looking at her like she grew a second head, stunned.

“You think my face is pretty?” He asked, his face said it all: he didn’t want that to come out, but did anyway.

Alex and Reggie reacted to that, laughing so hard that they almost fell over to the floor, leaning on each other trying to catch their breath between laughs. Flynn was no better, muttering under her breath something like ‘’ _OMG, two idiots_ _just_ _found each other_ ’’ and laughing under her breath, quieter than the boys. Julie was mortified (and also was Luke). Great, her awful morning that started to improve was spiralling into awfulness again, just _great_. What did she do to deserve this? Did she kill anybody or what?

“Maybe you should let me make it up to you.” Luke surprised every one of them, including himself, saying that. The boys stopped laughing, Alex gasped while Reggie plastered a big smile. Flynn said nothing, but gave Julie a pinch on the side, muttering under her breath: “Girl, get it together.”

Catching herself fast, and doing quick math about the pros and cons of accepting something for a cute boy, she said: “MAYBE YOU SHOULD.” Julie didn’t intend that to sound angry or yell at him again, but well, better that than saying nothing. Luke looked at her still confused, but a grin was starting to form on his lips.

“Maybe I should invite you to coffee” The grin and the famous puppy stare was kicking in with full force, hitting Julie right on her soul. He was so cute, life was so unfair. Alex and Reggie were having the time of their lives, grinning like idiots. Flynn was looking at the exchange looking like that one meme, the one that went something like _you are doing amazing, sweetie_. Seeing all of her friends smiling made Julie want to smile too (well, maybe it was Luke’s smile that made her smile, but nobody had to know).

“Yeah, you definitely should do that.”She let the smile shine though, her bad mood leaving her body completely. Maybe her luck wasn’t that bad, she just scored a date with a cute boy after all.

Luck left to go to the counter, and Julie followed him. When they were almost there, he twisted on his feet and ran straight into her. Again. Julie landed on her ass, again.

“Oh shit SORRY.” His face was panicked, and he was doing the touching-the-air-thing again. “I just realized a didn’t ask you what you wanted and tried to turn to ask you, and then you were right there and I can’t believe I just…” He was rambling, again.

Her day wasn’t as shitty anymore, but sure AF was random. From the floor, Julie just stared at him, and then broke into laugher. His face was still panicked, but as he heard her laugh he visibly relaxed. Julie extended her arm, and he grabbed her hand, lifting her easily from the floor, his biceps flexing as he did while Julie ogled them unapologetically. He smirked at her, knowing. With the impulse of her getting to her feet, she landed so close to him that Julie could feel his breath against her. She looked up, at his face, his stupid pretty face, and smiled. She gave him the biggest smile and said: “I’m Julie, by the way.” And both of them laughed softly. If neither of them could catch a full breath due to the proximity, non of them said anything.

They were just staring into each other eyes, when Alex said something like: “Reggie, you owe me ten bucks, told you they were going to like each other.”, at the same time Flynn yelled: “Get him, girl!”.

Maybe life wasn’t so unfair after all, maybe fate was just twisted and gave Julie the worst morning so she could meet the cutest boy.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s a wrap (or not, we'll see). Comments are always good and they make me really happy. I hope you loved it! Be kind.  
> PS: I really would love to have some friends in this fandom, you could find me on Tumblr (angela-feelstoomuch) or Twitter (@whiskiconlimon, I do tweet in spanish, but you’re still welcome).


End file.
